Kingdom of the Carmine Sea
The Kingdom of the Carmine Sea is the centralised vassal kingdom of the holdings of the King of the Jarrs, formerly known as the Crown of Jarrow. It is a vassal of the Salterri Imperium. History The Jarr people of Jarrland had long been resident in the area and believe they once ruled a great kingdom spanning many nearby regions. The various clans of Jarrland were finally united in the late 360s under Athelmark, first King of the Jarrs. For the first years under Athelmark's rule, the new kingdom concentrated on development of administrative and physical infrastructure, but by 390 was looking to expand. In 392 Qzare Xiu Wandao, the liege of the kingdom, gave permission for Athelmark to occupy neighbouring Vennland. Although Athelmark died before this could take place, his successors continued his policies, and rule over Vennland was finally established under his son Athelmere. Athelmere was a sponsor of exploration, and many of his family were keen sailors. Under his rule, Jarrland ships discovered Tempestia, Niemidaland, the kingdoms of Sanglea and the Broken Enclave, and brought Tempestia under rule from the crown. Farridon was also occupied by the Salterri and Jarrland militaries during the early 400s. The holdings of the king became known as the Crown of Jarrow, since while they shared a common head each maintained their own local leadership. From the 420s, Athelmere began consolidating power in Jarrland, and in 430 finally announced the formation of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, a unified government for all the various regions subject to him, although he retained his previous titles. At the same time, he was also appointed a Proconsul of the Salterri Imperium. The kingdom has been staunchly loyal to the house of Xiu and its Li successors since the 390s, and contributed troops to each of the campaigns in Salteire. In the Moonshroud War, King Athelmere himself took command of the first phase, before his successor King Alfmark finally led the Imperial army to victory. Government Before the 450s, all authority was vested in the king, advised by a Royal Council of senior nobles, clergy and trusted counsellors. Under King Alfmark, a representative legislative body, known as the Kohus, was introduced with substantial powers. Separated into three parts to represent nobles, commons and clergy, many government functions are now channelled through it. Traditionally, the king deals with the Aadel Kodu (the nobles) directly, while the atheling deals with the Kinisvara Kodu (the commons). Each region retains a degree of local government, though all are subject to the crown. All policy over foreign affairs or matters affecting more than one region is directed centrally, except in the case of the Republic of Trinacria, where the Lord Protector has authority over both Trinacria and Tuhiland. Structure and Titles The structure of government underwent major reforms in the 520s. Prior to 523, the local head of government in each region was the governor, whose title varied. In Vennland, the governor was the Duke of Vennland. In most other regions the nominal governor was the king himself, and no intermediate governor was appointed. Titles of this rank are: *Duke (Vennland) *Prince (Farridon) *Eparch (Discordia, Tempestia) In 523, following the rebellion of Alfmark and a number of regiments from some provinces rallying to his banner, the regional structure of much of the government was altered. Farridon was separated into four provinces - Ker, Kuulland, Yerkir and Farax - each governed by a Duke or equivalent. The March of Mery was separated from the eparchy of Discordia, while Tuhiland and Trinacria were combined into a single republic under a Lord Protector. Titles of this rank are now: *Lord Protector (Trinacria) *Duke (Vennland, Ker, Farax, Kuulland) *Eparch (Discordia, Tempestia) *Ataman (Yerkir, Mery) Below the governors are the major lords. They have responsibility for a substantial territory or proportion of the populace, equivalent to a Great Clan in Jarrland itself. The precise title will vary by territory, but all are considered to be of the same standing. Precedence is determined by order of creation of the title. Titles of this rank are: *Earl (Jarrland, Vennland, Farax, Kuulland, Trinacria) *Ireiarchon (Tempestia) *Krave (Farax, Kuulland) *Aotrou (Ker) *''Hojou'' (Niemidaland)Niemidaland is no longer a part of the kingdom, but the Hojou was considered the equivalent rank for the brief period when it fell under Carmine rule. Below the major lords are the minor lords. They have responsibility for a small territory or proportion of the populace, sometimes only a few dozen individuals. Depending on the territory they may be subject to one of the major lords, but most of them hold their titles independently. Titles of this rank are: *Lord (all regions) *Adlik (Farax, Kuulland) In charge of administration on a day-to-day level are the elders or aldermen. Their usual area of authority is a "hundred", a territory comprising roughly one hundred households. Titles of this rank are almost entirely localised and are not centrally recorded. They include: *Elder *Alderman *Sadavan *Proctor Titles Known titles of the kingdom by region in rough order of precedence (descending); date of creation or recognition in brackets. Kingdom of the Carmine Sea *King of the Elves (formerly King of the Southern Elves, cr. 446, merged 451) *King and Queen of the IslesThis is the only royal title not held by the king in person *''Exarch of Niemidaland (in abeyance)'' *Lord Vu (458, Jarrland) Jarrland *King of the Jarrs (370) *Duke of Sunder (382) *Earl of Jarburg (382) *Earl of Isling *Earl of Horbeach *Earl of Dunholm *Earl of Camberton *Lord Rigged (bef. 350) *Lord Sarrey *Lord Lynd *Lord Laredyn *Lord Erlyng *Lord Derrey *Lord Menwyr *Lord Ellynd *Lord Carran *Lady Grant (387) *Lord Jarrow (courtesy)The king is the head of the Jarrow clan, with the Earl of Jarburg fulfilling the regular functions. The current title of Lord Jarrow is a courtesy one for senior members of the royal family who have no higher office. Vennland *King of the Venns (406)Subsidiary title of the crown *Duke of Vennland *Earl of Anacton *Earl of Arristham *Earl of Jatham *Earl of Scowen *Lord Hesting *Lord Dellyr *Lord Bamber *Lord Wilten *Lord Cippan *Lord Kellen Tempestia *King of the Sylphids (414)Subsidiary title of the crown *Eparch of Tempestia (523) *Ireiarchon Teinechemon *Ireiarchon Esmachemon *Ireiarchon Teinesys *Ireiarchon Varasugis *Ireiarchon Teinopore *Ireiarchon Emsathera *Ireiarchon Teinanaxe *Ireiarchon Esmanaxe *Earl of Grantham *Windlord of OrosSubsidiary title of the crown Farridon In 523 the Principality of Farridon was abolished. Titles here are those in use in the region following the reform. *King of the Kuuli (523)Subsidiary title of the crown *Duke of Farax (523) *Duke of Ker (523) *Duke of Wynburg (523)Subsidiary title of the crown *Krave Luskar (415) *Krave Bura *Harav Ataman of the ArpiedFormerly titled simply "Ataman" and recognised in 456, new title instated 523 to account for the independent northern Ataman. *Aotrou a Kreisteiz (415) *Aotrou a Kornog *Aotrou a Reter *Aotrou a Norzh (revived 523) *Earl of Jaharad (425) *Adlik Lanemar (cr. 415) *Adlik Narva *Adlik Sakalo *Adlik Harjuma *Adlik Feruma *Adlik Lindanar *Adlik Aebolo *Adlik Revala Eparchy of Discordia *Eparch of Discordia (460) *Lord Eris (460) *Lord Yang *Lord Gao *Lord Fabius *Lord Sempronis *Lord Chen *Lord Xe *Lord Mucius March of Mery *Hyusi Ataman of the A-pi (523)This title, as "Ataman", had existed unrecognised by the crown since time immemorial Republic of Trinacria *Lord Protector of Trinacria (523) *''Defier of the Dark (450)''Strictly a religious title rather than a secular one although exercising secular authority, now held as a subsidiary title of the crown *Earl of Liustia (446) *Earl of Suxia *Earl of Krieitia *Lord Sharym (455) *Lord Teshyn *Lord Estan *Lord Hybat *Lord Tarry *Lord Kymman *Lord Ygarit Tumeland *Marsarim of Lagassa *Marsarim of Ultuallar *Marsarim of Abanya *Marsarim of Essera *Marsarim of Ersetelletara *Marsarim of Sallamar *Marsarim of Iskarana Obsolete Titles *Prince of Farridon (415-523)Former subsidiary title of the crown References Category:Great Kingdoms Category:Greater Vassals Category:Realms